Krabs
'Krabs '''is the seventeenth episode of ''Livin' With The Squid. Characters *Eugene H. Krabs *Pearl Krabs *Matthew *Daniel Grant *Michael Scorn *Squidward Tentacles (cameo) *Patrick Star (cameo) *SpongeBob SquarePants (cameo) Plot Eugene and his family decide to move back to Bikini Bottom. Story Eugene, Matthew, and Pearl had been packing various suitcases into their boatmobile, getting ready to leave. "Welp, that's everything! Now let's head out of this deserted wasteland and move back to Bikini Bottom! No customers means no money!" Eugene grinned. "Yeah, the only other people left is some weirdo who keeps laughing and some weirdo prostitue girl who keeps asking for sex," Matthew commented. "I don't know what the difference is, everyone here's a weirdo anyway. I'm just excited to see my olds friends again!" Pearl grinned. "Well, whatever. Let's get going," Euegen said, hopping into the boatmobile along with his kids and driving off. Squidward once used to live in Bikini Bottom With neighbors SpongeBob and Patrick But then he had enough He couldn't take them anymore So he moved to Coral City But then he got in trouble And now he's moved back! '' That's when Daniel and Michael arrived. They stepped out of the vechicle, along with Technetium, and walked towards the household. Daniel quickly knocked the door down. "We could've just knocked," Micahel said. "But knocking down stuff is more fun!" Daniel said with a grin on his face, walking inside. "Hey! It's completely empty inside here! What a rip-off!" Daniel mumbled, crossing his arms. "That's strange, I could've sworn they still lived here," Technetium said, looking around the house. "That's okay. They might've left sometime after the attack. Let's investigate for clues," Michael said and began searching the house. Meanwhile, Euegene had been driving through town, listening to Electric Zoo on the radio. "How is the radio still working if all the people here are dead?" Matthew questioned. "Maybe they love music so much they're using their spiritual powers to control the radio?" Pearl suggested. "Pearl, did you forget to take your pills again?" Eugene asked. "No, we ran out of pills. There were no more at any of the stores. In fact, there wasn't ''anything at the stores at all. I wonder what happened to all of it," Pearl wondered. "Well you didn't expect me to let all that perfectly good stuff go to waste, now did you?!" Eugene said. "So you stole it?" Matthew asked dryly. "It's not stealing if no one owns it," Eugene muttered, continuing to drive off. Back in downtown Coral City, Daniel and Grant walked out of the former Krabs household, followed shortly by Technetium. "So I guess we failed to solve the case then?" Technetium asked. "Not precisely. We still have the tapes we found in Finster's lair. Let's go back to headquarters and look at them," Michael explained, hopping back into the boatmobile and driving off with his partners. The boatmobile quickly stopped at the place where the Krusty Krab used to be, Eugene and his family hopping out of the car. Eugene quickly opened the trunk, taking out the Krusty Krab and placing it in its' former spot. "How did you manage to fit the Krusty Krab into the trunk?" Matthew asked. "The same way I managed to carry it all the way to Coral City in the first place," Eugene explained, closing the trunk and walking inside the restaraunt. Daniel, Michael, and Technetium arrived at government headquarters, walking inside their office. It was a darkly lit room, the black walls making it seem even more dark. There was a giant TV screen at the end of the room, Michael walking over to it and placing the tape into the DVD player. Michael fast-forwarded to the day the mass murder occured, all three members eyes' widening in shock with what they saw. They continued watching the tape as Squidward and his roommates proceded to escape back to Bikini Bottom. "We've got to get to Bikini Bottom," Michael said, a determined look on his face. SpongeBob and Patrick quickly run into the Krusty Krab, hugging Eugene, Squidward slowly behind. "Mr. Krabs! You came back!" SpongeBob grinned. "Oi, boy! Someone killed all me customers! But hey, at least I got tons of free stuff! There wasn't anyone guarding the stores!" Eugene grinned. "Should've expected that from you," Squidward said, rolling his eyes. "I wouldn't be talking if I were you. You once went on a murderous rampage throughout the entire town! In fact, I wouldn't be surprised if you were the one who killed all me customers in the first place!" Eugene accused. "Pft, don't be silly, Mr. Krabs. Squidward would never do such a thing! Hehe..." SpongeBob laughed nervously. "That was your fault! You're the own who sold me that drugged soda!" Squidward growled. "But you're the one who bought it," Eugene said, a deadpan expression on his face. "But Travis is the one who wrote it," Patrick pointed out. "F*** Travis," Squidward said. "Yeah, he's a whiny brat," Pearl said. "And he never shuts up," Matthew included. "Not to mention he can't write for shit," SpongeBob concluded. Trivia *It is revealed that Pearl is currently taking some sort of medication. *This marks the first appearance of the Krusty Krab since "Red Mist". **The events of this episode are brought up by Eugene. Category:Episodes Category:Livin' With The Squid Category:Livin' With The Squid Episodes Category:Travisplatypus Category:Travisplatypus Episodes Category:2015 Category:Pineapple Entertainment